


Fitting in...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus lost his memory and are now once again young Orion Pax, his naivety just begs to be exploited by his 'fellow' Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting in...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Как вписаться в коллектив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103187) by [Lemuria09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09)



Orion wasn’t too sure about the mechs that Megatronus surrounded himself with now. It did not really help that he only remembered the quiet Soundwave from before… before he lost his memory. All the rest were new and seemed to regard him with suspicious even after they had been reassured.

Megatronus had told him that he had been under deep cover in the enemy ranks, but during a mission in this strange organic world’s core, his cover had been blown. It was hard to imagine, but he trusted what his old comrade had said… still, that any Cybertronian would turn an EMP device on another...

They had to be his mortal enemies to do that! Just as Megatronus had said they were.

“There… that wasn’t so bad, was it, Orion?” Knock Out smirked at him, red optics sliding over his frame, lingering on inappropriate places. It was unsettling, though the medic had been the mech who had warmed up to him the fastest. Complimenting him, and displaying his own red chassis in ways that were on the verge of being… yes.

Maybe a bit too fast.

Now he was smoothing his hand over the almost numb plating on his shoulder where his ‘faction’ mark had been replaced with the right one.

“I suppose it was not bad,” Orion huffed, battling the urge to fight his restraints. He had assumed it would hurt a lot more, actually, considering that he had been made to wear them. Knock Out seemed to have had another reason in processor though.

“Will you allow me to leave now?” He asked because he really didn’t think he would be, and he wanted to let the medic know that he knew this.

“Orion, Orion.” Knock Out tesked at him, pout forming on the dermas that were much more suited to wearing a smirk. “You have been such a good patient, and good patients deserve a reward.”

Reward? Slim silver hands traveled downwards over his arm and then to his abdomen and thigh. Knock Out slid to the floor before him, he had thought that the leg restraints was a bit too much, both hands on his inner thighs now.

“Relax, Orion, I promise you will like it… you’ll even come back for more.” The knowing tone, the anticipatory purr… it was making heat flush his frame though he really had no wish to have this happen. He didn’t think he was attracted to Knock Out on any level, the medic seemed a bit too… something to evoke that in him. Still… this was hard to ignore for the sheer sensuality of it.

A sharp claw tip pried at his cod piece, and to his embarrassment it snapped back easily, his spike tip revealing itself the second it could slip out.

“Ooh… you are a big one, are you not?” Lust flared in the dark optics glancing up at him, a purr thrumming his plating as the medic’s mouth hovered just micrometers from touching his spike.

“Knock Out, I don’t…”

“But I do!” The deeper voice had him snap his head around, optics widening at the visual of Breakdown leaning on the wall, appreciative yellow optics flaring bright in the red faceplate. “Take him in, Knock Out… I want to see this.”

Orion had his mouth open to protest but the words died in a hardy moan when his spike was sucked into a warm, wet, tight mouth. Knock Out apparently didn’t care that they now had someone looking at them.

"You are so good at that." The compliment was growled out and their visitor moved closer. Orion could feel his vents hitch, but he wasn’t sure if it was fear or pleasure that did it. He could hardly keep either emotion out of the other. Ironically he had to agree though, Knock Out was good at sucking spike, he was fantastic! The way he sucked as he pulled off, the way he teased the underside with his glossa… how he could manage to swallow the entire length. How unbelievably tight his throat tubing was. 

“Ah…” 

“How cute… all speechless, Orion? That’s not like you at all.” Breakdown took advantage of it though, kissing him hungrily, almost brutally. The larger blue mech kept talking, asking him questions that didn’t need any answers, touching him roughly and kissing him, biting at his dermas and armor while Knock Out worked him over expertly. 

Orion didn’t last that long under such an assault, wrenching his dermas from Breakdown’s and shouting wordlessly as overload rolled though his chassis. Knock Out didn’t stop till the very last tremors had left his chassis and he felt spent in a somewhat pleasant manner. 

Considering he’d not asked for this, nor really wanted it.

“What do you say we lose the guest star?” Breakdown’s voice was rough with arousal and Knock Out all but clung to him. 

“Sure, we can always ask nicely if we want more later…” A flick of sharp digits and the restraints peeled off. Orion left quickly, having no wish watch the medic and his assistant interface. 

Should he somehow complain over the ‘abuse’, was it even abuse when all Knock Out had done was making him feel good? Not that he only felt ‘good’, he also felt a little used and rather on edge and jumpy. He wasn’t sure he actually felt abused though, more like disturbed and~

“Oof!” A smaller frame bounced off of his chassis and Orion was pulled back to reality, realizing that he had no idea where he was. 

“I am sorry, Eradicon, I was lost in my own thoughts and didn’t watch where I was walking. Are you all right?” Holding out a hand to help the smaller mech up, drones was what Megatronus called them, he smiled gently. 

“You can’t seduce me with kindness! You’re not my commander!” The small mech knocked his hand aside and scrambled to his pedes, edged around him and ran off. Orion looked after him nonplussed at the strange exchange. 

“Sir? What are you doing down here, commander?” Turning he saw two other of the small mechs standing there, looking at him. They gave off an air of being nervous, though it was hard to see much on their masked face plates or in their visor shaped optics. They just looked ready to bolt. 

“I am afraid that I am a little lost… could one of you escort me back to the rec room?” They both took him back to the rec room, seemingly ready to fall over their own pedes to make him happy. The ‘drones’ were all like that. In the beginning they had edged around him, fear in every movement, now they would be swarming him if not for their seemingly natural reluctance to touch. 

The rec room was empty and he found himself a cube of energon and settled on a couch to rest a little, the two Eradicons attending him as if he was a lord or noble or something of the kind. 

He did not really mind, they were far easier to talk to than most of those that held any rank. Soon enough he had two full cubes in his tank and refused another one gently, a little guilty when the still nameless Eradicon seemed to collapse a little with disappointment. Suddenly the small mech brightened again, hurrying off with the cube and the other one climbed rather confidently into Orion’s lap. 

“Wha?” A slim clawed hand sealed his dermas shut and the Eradicon nuzzled his cheek plating with a soft hum.

“We know what is needed, commander, just relax we’ve done this lots of times. Don’t worry.” What where they talking about? The fist one came back, hands empty but radiating eagerness and determination, climbing on to his couch and eagerly running his own hands over what plating he could reach. 

Orion was reluctant to dislodge them or discourage them, but had no idea what he should feel about this inopportune unkinking session. True to their words they were good at it, chatting him up and complimenting him all the while. It was hard not to relax, and in the end he felt rather like molten metal under them. So relaxed he didn’t even really notice when one of them began concentrating on his cod pierce. It was just more lazy pleasure. 

Then his cod piece snapped back and he certainly felt the claw dipping in to tease his spike tip. 

“Wait! Y-you don’t… no! You don’t have to do this!” He tried to move, but with both of them on top of him and all his cables warm and relaxed despite his sudden panic, it wasn’t possible. 

“Don’t worry, sir, we really want to do it!” One of them assured him, leaning over his head to nuzzle a finial lovingly. 

“Yes, you are so nice to us. We’ll do our very best for you, commander, we so want you to stay!” The wistful tone was at odds with the skilled claws coaxing out his spike. And they didn’t make any sense at all! Why would he ‘leave them’ and what did they mean he was nice to them? And…

“Ooh frag!” The swear word was without any force at all, carried on a loud moan. They apparently did not know much about pacing themselves, for the one working over his spike had just about impaled himself on it. 

Hot, wet, and amazingly, scarily tight. 

“Sir! Oh… you’re really big.” Incredibly the Eradicon sounded enormously happy about this, and not pained as any sensible mech would have been having just shoved himself down over the spike of a mech almost five times his size and mass. 

“I can’t wait to feel you too, sir.” The one on his chest sounded as obscenely happy, nuzzling eagerly against his plating, slim claws still plucking at the cables and wires he could reach under his armor. Orion wasn’t sure if he had reached the Pits or the Well…

* * *

It was nearly a joor, and three overloads later, when Orion finally staggered out of the rec room, confused and rather happy that only one other Eradicon had happened to walk in on them. He was honestly not sure he could have handled more well-meant ‘help’. 

As it was he lurched rather ungainly and had to support himself on the wall more than a few times before he got to his quarters where he, for the first time he could remember, locked it. He really needed recharge… 

Undisturbed recharge!

* * *

For the next several orns, he spent the majority of his time dodging Knock Out and Breakdown, both seeming very intend on cornering him. Not to mention he had to learn very fast how to say no to the common Eradicons, who were all very eager to please him. 

VERY eager. 

It was scary how eager they were, and it was truly hard for him to disappoint them. They were very enjoyable to be with, but he was one mech and there was… 

Well, there were a lot of them. 

He wished he could talk to Megatronus about them, but his friend had been gone for a while, something about him needing to retrieve an errant mech. 

Of everyone on the ship, only Soundwave seemed remotely ‘safe’ at this point and Orion was not so sure that was the truth. He remembered the deceptively slim gladiator very well, and knew he was dangerous and that he could be much less controlled then he seemed to be. 

Still, it was with him he sought safety on an orn were Breakdown and Knock Out seemed to be everywhere and the Eradicons all seemed to spent time trailing him like lost needy turbopuppies. Soundwave could hardly be more difficult than that. 

“Where is Megatronus? He has been gone for nearly half a groon now!” Honestly he didn’t expect an answer, Soundwave had no voice of his own and Megatronus might not have told him where he was going. If there was no recording he… what? 

A cable was swaying in the air before his optics, flickering his optics at it he turned his head to follow it and saw that it was attached to the silent former gladiator. Orion stared for a long moment, then slowly offered a medical port in his arm. It made sense that Soundwave had had modifications to handle his communication deficiency, truly it did… 

The cable latched on and information flooded him, he had a hard time sorting it out. A lot of it was coordinates, constellation charts and travel calculations. There were other things, but he ignored them, his firewalls were still up so they could hardly harm him and might well be a side effect of this type of communication. 

“Stop! It’s too much at once… I can’t make it out.” Soundwave turned to him, shoulders slumping a little as if the mech was disappointed or, oh. More cables slid from under Soundwave’s plating and were offered to him. Maybe everyone on the ship was used to communicating with him like this then? Maybe you got used to it, maybe he just needed the further link ups because he wasn’t used to it… The slumping shoulders could be because the former gladiator had just realized this. 

“Okay, just… okay.” Retracting the covers to more of his medical ports Orion relaxed, as more cables connected the information flow sorted itself out. There was still a lot of it and so he didn’t notice the extra information packs that came with it. They were no threat, it was medical code that his systems easily read and reacted to. 

Orion moaned suddenly and gasped, arching as his panel suddenly opened to reveal slick components. What was happening? Confused he tried to pry his attention from the travel data and was hit by a powerful wave of arousal that wasn’t his own.

“What?” 

“You are so nice to us, commander.” The voice was that of one of the Eradicons, it was a little disconcerting to hear it come from Soundwave. Especially because the words had been said while the Eradicon had been in the throes of passion, riding him with vigor. 

“S-soundwave?” The mech had sidled up close, more cables sliding free to touch Orion’s overheating chassis. 

“Orion Pax!” It was Megatronus voice this time, commanding and deep. Orion gasped and arched, confused at the heat the sound of that voice brought to the situation. He hadn’t even wanted it in the first place! Did none of these mechs know what asking was? It wasn’t like he would say no without explaining~

“Nnghh… Soundwave, s~stop!” But of course he didn’t stop, the only ones even remotely listening to him was the Eradicons. Of course they all looked like beaten turbopuppies when he said no, so he tried not to. 

“No, Orion, you will listen!” He didn’t remember Megatronus ever saying that to him in such a tone but the obvious demand, and command, for obedience made overload crash over him before he even knew it was near. 

Soundwave seemed to find his own release, though it was hard to tell. Slowly the cables were withdrawn, one by one until only one was left, delivering one last information package. 

“He is on his way back?” Dazed Orion turned uncomprehending optics on the former gladiator. Soundwave inclined his head and took back the final cable. He seemed to radiate smug satisfaction. Honestly he wasn’t sure what in the Pit had just happened and Orion wasn’t sure if he wanted to know in any real detail. 

Soundwave moved back to his work and Orion lay in the chair, trying to assimilate everything without actually thinking too much about it. Eventually he retreated to his own room, deciding that hiding from everyone might just help. 

It didn’t, really, but at least no one else tried anything. With Megatronus home there seemed to be a less… enthusiastic air to the interfacing part of their habits. He sort of missed that the Eradicons didn’t offer free companionship though. They hadn’t always crawled on him just to get interfacing…

Megatronus himself paid a lot of attention to him, which may have had something to do with the reticence of the Eradicons. He seemed much more touchy feely then he had ever been before, as far as Orion could remember at least. But he wasn’t taking it further… 

Was he grateful for that? Orion was not sure really. Everyone else, pretty much, had been all over him, but the one mech he had always had a crush on, while more than friendly, wasn’t crossing any boundaries. 

Orion was careful about walking alone but there were situations that required it. He wasn’t about to tell Megatronus that he disliked walking around alone because he feared interfacing. The more he watched the other Decepticons, the more he realized that taking a ‘no’ for granted was not common. Getting jumped was… 

It was a foreign notion to Orion, though he did remember that most mechs had been very eager to be chosen by gladiators. To a point where one of them could randomly pull a mech or femme out of the crowed and be sure the catch would spread their legs for them. This was very similar. 

Similar enough that he could accept it, though he really wished they would show him some lenience, he had lost his memory after all! 

Huffing, he stalked down the dimly lit corridor, unhappy with being down here. He’d taken it upon himself to organize the collected data stored in the Nemesis computer, he’d quickly found that there were gigaquards of data that could be pulled and stored in the library block the ship was build with. Megatronus hadn’t protested his suggestion and freely given him access to both systems. 

Unfortunately, the library block was down in the belly of the ship, it had never been brought online. He could have sent some of the Eradicons but… he might as well do it himself. It did not seem like quite as good an idea now. The huge ship was completely deserted down here, and an odd form of stings had begun to appear, clinging to the walls.

Soon enough the strings crossed from wall to wall, and he had to brush them aside and break them. They felt sticky and greasy in a most unpleasant way. If he didn’t so desperately feel the need to do something useful until his memory came back, if it did, he would probably have stopped. But he was going nuts with nothing to do and it was just… strings. 

Eventually he found the room that held the library block and from there on it was easy enough. While never used, it had been build to last, like the rest of the Nemesis, and the computer started up easily enough. Configuring it to connect to the main computer was no problem either. 

Orion left the room again, happy with the work he had managed to do. 

He was less happy when he found the corridor almost closed off with the strange strings after a few bends. It made no sense… he’d passed though here, broken them. Pressing his dermas together, he walked into them, figuring he might as well break them all at once. But unlike those on the way down here, these didn’t break easily. 

They were elastic and they stuck and clung, the more he struggled the more they stuck. Soon enough he was stuck, broken strings binding his arms and legs, unbroken strings attaching him to the walls, floor and ceiling of the corridor in an upright position.

“Well, well… what _have_ I caught myself this time… a little _pet_ it seems.” Orion stiffened… that voice? It seemed familiar. 

“Aww done struggling already? How sad… I like it when my partners struggle, not that it matters, they all go the same way. Too bad the Eradicons are rather bright, they caught on far too quickly. I’m starving down here…” The being coming into view was obviously a Cybertronian, obviously femme. And yet Orion reacted with revulsion and fear, she was twisted… almost organic in her form. 

He had nothing in particular against organics or organic alts but this one screamed cruelty, mutilation. Some of it was memory, he was sure of it! But other than instinctive revulsion… 

“You will be a fine partner, too bad I cannot end it as I like best… but I need to be in Megatron’s good favor for a little while yet. Maybe I will find time after that.” She had reached him, was touching him… If plating could crawl his was doing that. She reeked of death, processed energon, and for all of the delicate beauty of her face plates he felt nothing but fear. 

He had been nervous about Knock Out, but the mech could coax pleasure out of a rock. Orion knew he would be feeling no pleasure here. There was too much blind fear. 

“Why so tense, Orion, don’t you like a femme’s touch?” She was mocking him, A-arachnia! That was her name, and she was mocking him. She already knew that he would not like her. That he feared her and felt revulsion… she enjoyed it. 

He was saved from making any attempt at answering when the femme was torn away. She was thrown though her own strings and a brilliantly purple flash of light hit just above her helmet. 

“I doubt you will be in my good favor any time soon, Arachnia.” Orion abruptly relaxed, chassis almost limp in the sticky strings grip. Megatronus voice had always had that effect on him… Along with certain other effects that he had kept well hidden. 

To his relief the femme didn’t try anything, she just fled. Megatronus commed someone, ordering her to be hunted before turning to him. The now dark red optics flashed as they locked on to him but Orion ignored it. It was a long time ago that he had given up on his crush, he had it but he did not expect it to be returned.

“I fear we have a small… problem, Orion.” The deep voice was unnaturally husky, he couldn’t remember ever to have heard it sound like that before?

“Problem?” And he was squeaking, he could feel how his optics had widened with nervousness too. 

“Yes, just a small one… you see Arachnia’s webbing is almost impossible to get off unless you wait a few orns, or bring heat into play.” A smile curled the scarred dermas, Orion wasn’t too sure it was a smile he should trust. “Fire isn’t really an option right now, is it, Orion?” Sharp tipped fingers touched his plating and he was convinced he was dreaming now. 

“M-Megatronus?” Stuttering he shifted as much as he could in the strings, webbing, hold. 

“I know you don’t remember it right now, Orion, but we have shared a berth many times.” They had? Orion whimpered, unsure what he should say to that. Or do about it, not that there was a lot he could do caught as he was.

“Relax, Orion, we might as well enjoy this unexpected situation.” The growl was entirely too pleased and the thin dermas seemed to know exactly where to touch. But that only lent creditability to the mech's words, didn’t it? He certainly knew how to play his chassis, like a regular lover would.

“But…” The word died in a moan when sharp dentals grazed his neck cabling and his chassis all but melted right there. Apparently it remembered Megatronus quite well?

“No buts, Orion…” Warm, thin dermas traveled downwards as the silver mech knelt before him, glossa invading his seams… driving him mad. He’d never thought this would happen, hadn’t thought any of this would ever happen. 

Megatronus took his time building the heat up, soon enough Orion was past any sensible thought and didn’t notice that the webbing wasn’t suffering under the heat at all. He moaned, whimpered, and writhed as best he could. Sharp claws, dentals, and soft thin dermas were tearing his world apart in the most wonderful way… 

His panel snapped back and Megatronus laughed a rough gravelly laugh. 

“You have been busy… or maybe I should say that the crew have been busy. All to the good, the Eradicons are very good at helping one relax, are they not?” Orion’s head lolled forward and he mewled down at the silver mech.

“Don’t worry, Orion, I’ll fix this in a moment.” Please yes! Orion groaned and squirmed desperately when Megatron rose and cupped his chin with one hand. A pleased smile on the scarred dermas had him try to lean forward for a kiss. The silver mech shook his head and stepped in close, easily lifting him and somehow managing to warp his web caught legs around his hips. 

“So hot, Orion, and wet too…” The murmur was teasing, baiting him, but Orion couldn’t imagine why, didn’t have the capacity to process anything but the spike parting his valve walls. It felt huge, he’d not been with anyone like this for a while obviously… Frag! 

“Uh… slow…” 

“Of course… this is a moment to savor.” And Megatronus savored it for a long time, many times, until Orion begged him to move faster…

* * *

“Orion.” Megatron shook his head and carefully cut the limp chassis free of Arachnia’s web, highly pleased with what had been happening. Orion was far less uptight than he had been back at Cybertron, and now he was finally his. 

Well, he would share. 

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Art-trade with DeviantArt artist & author AutobotV
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
